12 Days to a Gravity Falls Christmas
by dananderson37
Summary: Its Twelve days till Christmas in gravity Falls, twelve aspects of Christmas that need to be covered that range from presents to obscure relatives that you never talk to until that season. the Pines Family will experience it all. Hzmgz rh ivzo, Uilhgb rh lm gsv ifm. Mld Ifwloks xzm szev hlnv ufm.
1. Chapter 1

12 Days to a Gravity Falls Christmas

This takes place in the Christmas season of 2018

12 days to Christmas  
CH 1: Finding the Perfect Gifts

Dipper was at the Mall searching for the perfect gift for his girlfriend Pacifica, even though she wasn't really picky about what she got, he still wanted it to be unique and truly special. Dipper first went to a jewelry store, and he looked over all the different pieces of jewelry and he sighed "Pacifica has loads of jewelry, more will just go unnoticed" so he went to look in another part of the mall. As he was walking about he looked and saw Soos of all people coming out of the Fancy English Queen Clothing Store "ok this has got to be good" and he approached him "So Soos, um what are you up to?"  
Soos knew that Dipper knew what store he came out of "oh its fine Dude, just finishing up some Christmas shopping"  
Dipper couldn't help but laugh a little "well that's good, for a brief moment I thought you had some very strange hobbies that you manage to keep secret"  
Soos sheepishly just explained that he got a $200 gift card to that store for Melody "and dude don't let anyone know"  
"know what?" Dipper said with a smile then he thought "hey can you help me with my shopping"  
"sure thing Dude, I just got one Present left to get" Soos said happily  
Dipper looked at Soos who had two bags that were pretty stuffed already "who for?"  
Soos looked around and found the store he was looking for "Stanley Jr. of course, and can I ask you the same question?"

Pacifica took care to make sure that Dipper was nowhere near or in the Mystery Shack and she gently knocked on the door, Stanley Jr. opened the Door, "hi Pasica"  
Pacifica Crouched to eye level with him "hey is your Mom or Grandpa Home?"  
Before Stanley Jr. could reply, Stanley Sr. came in and picked up Jr. "Now Stanley what did Mommy, Daddy and I say about answering the door?"  
Stanley Jr. rubbed the back of his head "only open it if a grown up dat I know is wif me?"  
Stanley Sr. gently pinched Jr.'s nose "that's right" and he placed him back on the floor "now go Play"  
"ok Gompa" Stanley Jr. gave Sr. a hug and went to the other room.  
Stanley Sr. turned his attention to Pacifica "come in, come in"  
Pacifica sat on a couch across from Stanley Sr. as Jr. was playing with toys "so where is Melody and Soos?"  
Stanley stretched a little "so Soos is doing some Christmas shopping and Melody has gone to get an ultra sound, but may I ask what have you come here for?"  
Pacifica looking down the sheepishly spoke "I'm trying to find a Christmas Present for Dipper and I'm am fresh out of Ideas"  
Stanley looked at this young woman, and could tell she was telling the truth "so you want information that might help"  
Pacifica shot up "yes Please"

Dipper spent about 2 hours help Soos find a Present Stanley Jr., the thing that they settled on was some sort of tank thing that Lil Stanley could drive around and squirt water, however it was large and Dipper had to ask "how are we going to get this in without Stanley seeing it?"  
Soos then asked "witch Stanley?"  
"Both of them" Dipper said without hesitation "you know how terrible Grunkle Stan is at keeping secrets"  
"yea your right Dude, we'll think on that later but for now let's find that Gift for Pacifica and to do that we need to talk to someone who knows her very well"  
Dipper looking a little put out "I know her well"  
Soos put a hand on his shoulder "not well enough, trust me I had the same problem trying to get a Christmas present for Melody when we were first dating"  
this made Dipper feel a little better "so who do we talk to… wait I know"  
Dipper and Soos made their way to McGucket's Mansion and he greeted them "hoo hee what brings you two to this here place?"  
Dipper approached him "well I'm looking for a present for Pacifica and I want it to be special, unique, and…" Fiddleford interrupted him "and you don't want it to be something that could be forgotten or cliché" Dipper nodded then McGucket continued "first of all good for you to want to get something special for her, Pacifica has really become a nice girl… woman in the years that I got to know her, and two…" he was holding out his hand with two fingers extended very close to Dipper's face "don't be afraid of cliché gifts, there are reasons for being cliché" McGucket shook Dipper's hand "well if I knows… know her as well as I know this here palace" him and Dipper looked up and to see the mansion the back at each other "she has a thing for Lamas, Stuffed toys, a necklace, and even going to the petting Zoo once in a while, she loves lamas"  
Dipper felt he could jump to Mars and Back and quickly gave McGucket a blink and you'll miss it hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and Dipper and Soos Quickly went to the truck.  
As they drove off, McGucket then quietly said to himself "or was it Pumas?" and he shrugged his shoulders and went back in.

Pacifica was listing to Stanley Sr. very intently but it felt like it wasn't going anywhere, Stanley Jr. fell asleep on her lap so she was gently rocking him but she felt she needed a more reliable source, someone like…  
"HEYOH!" Mabel shouted as she and Stanford came in.  
Pacifica gave Mable a gesture that said "Quiet, he's sleeping" but to no a veil, Stanley Jr. was now awake and grumpy.  
"oh sorry I forgot" Mabel said sheepishly  
Grunkle Stan got up and picked up Stanley Jr. and Handed him to Mabel "that's a nice apology but it will be seen through once you get him to sleep" and he took the bags that she was holding and took them to the other room.  
Pacifica got up then she saw Stanford and thought that Stanford would be that more reliable source or Mable both are pretty good but Stanford was probably the better option because he can keep a secret.  
"Hey um Mr. Ford, can you help me with something?" Pacifica asked.  
Stanford sat in a chair "yea, what do you need?"  
Pacifica sat in the chair across from him "I am trying to get a perfect present for Dipper and I want it to be something special that won't just collect dust"  
Ford stroked his chin "hym… that is a tough one. Let's see he already has D, D, and MD"  
Pacifica then added "and he has his own Journals now so that is out of the question"  
After Mabel put Stanley Jr. down for a nap, she came back to the living room where she found Pacifica and Grunkle Ford, both of whom were in deep thought. "So, what you two up to?" she said in her usual playful manner.  
Pacifica looked at her Boyfriend's sister and thought to herself "no one know him better the she does, even if she can't keep a secret", taking a deep breath she told Mable what she was trying to do and why she avoided her.  
Mabel then sat next Pacifica and hugged her "oh Paz, you know that the only secrets I can't keep is if someone likes someone else. Secrets like this, you have nothing to worry about" then her face got serious for a moment "but he is a tricky one but I think I might know a few things" and she took Pacifica and Stanford by the hands and dragged them to her car "Off to the mall we go"

Dipper and Soos were on their way back to the mall when the tire blew on Soos's truck and they had to stop, as they got out they found that they stopped right in front of an old jewelry store that looked like it came straight from Eastern Europe.  
Soos got out the spare tire "You go in Dude, I can do this" and Soos placed the jack, so Dipper walked in.  
Dipper walked up to the store owner who looked like a wizard of some sort (probably was given the town they were in), "Privet I am Sergey Grovinoft master jewellery craftsman, how can I help good sir" he said in a very thick Russian accent.  
"Hello there, I am looking for a Lama themed necklace, do you have anything like that?" Dipper asked.  
"A specific request good, I always people who babel to themselves then saying Surprise me, only then when I Surprize them they say that is not what I wanted" the man said with a laugh and went to the back of the store  
Dipper decided to look around, he saw things like tiaras, necklaces, those weird toe rings that hipsters like to wear, even a weird broken green glass bottle thing wrapped by a metal serpent with a metal human skull on the top.  
Dipper continued to look until he saw a silver medallion so he picked it up to have a closer look. It looked like a Swan with its wings fully open on it, with what looked like the gold rays of the sun behind it. In short it looked beautiful, "perfect" he said to himself, and he then looked at the back of it and saw it was blank.  
"This to your liking?" Dipper looked up and saw the old man less than a foot away from him holding a necklace that had a Lama next to a Pine Tree, this caused him to jump back a little.  
"OH! Um I found something better" and he handed him the swan medallion.  
The old wizard Russian man mumbled a little then picked up the Medallion "I Charge $***. ** American or **, *** rubles" Dipper was about to buy it but then had to ask "now is this cursed in any way?"  
The old man shook his head "cursed! Heavens no… I keep those items in Display over there" and he pointed to a Display case where a middle age man was trying on a pinky ring then turned into a humming bird and was flying around in a panic and flew out of the store, the old man then said "I should get lock for that display case" then he looked at Dipper "I can inscribe message on back for $** American, and it should only take one and one half hours"  
"ok" Dipper said and he sat in a chair with the medallion in hand "what to write for her? What will be the most meaningful for Pacifica?"

Pacifica spent the past three hours traveling the Mall, they went to stores that sold videogame things to specialty nerd stores that sold more specialty nerd Items, Mabel and Ford went into the nerd store to look for something while Pacifica just wandered around.  
As she was traveling the mall looking at all the stores as she went, she eventually found her way to the food court and just took a seat to check her message board on her phone.  
"Need help with anything Paz?" Pacifica looked up and saw Wendy, who was caring two bags that was safe to assume were full of Christmas presents.  
Pacifica shot up and blabbed out what she needed to blab out "Dipper, need to find a perfect gift for, no Idea!"  
Wendy smiled and put her bags down "calm down Pacifica" and she sat down next to Pacifica "ok so stop me if I'm wrong, you are looking for the perfect present for Dipper and don't want it to be so random thing that could easily be replaced or misplaced?"  
Pacifica nods and smiled slightly "I'm am cleanout of Ideas"  
Wendy put her arm around Pacifica's shoulder "ok then let's find some Ideas, lets discus what we know about him"  
"well, he loves a good mystery like detective books or murder mysteries, and imposable mysteries like finding out what Twinkies are made of" Pacifica explained  
Wendy then shared some thoughts "well he loves to game. Video, board, card he has no preference just like to have fun"  
Pacifica now on a roll "true but I wouldn't consider him a gamer though" she thought some more "he also likes to go an random adventures with Mr. Stanford, and he is taking archeology at M…I…T…" Pacifica then shot up and ran.  
Wendy, astonished at Pacifica's sudden speed stood up "Hey! Wait up!" and followed her.  
Pacifica found a specialty store for Hunters, Camping and other outdoor activities once she found what she was looking for she went straight to it. Wendy went into the store and found her looking at a display case "wow dude, when you know what to do, you just do it" then she look at the display case and found knives, Big Knives, Small Knives, Swiss-Army Knives and impractically large knives.  
Wendy a little confused asked "why Knives, doesn't he already have a pocket knife?  
Pacifica looking at some of the nicer knives replied "that thing would barley pass for tooth-pick, let alone a knife" she continued to look "I want to get him something that is very useful for him on his trips and eventual job as an archeologist.  
The store clerk came up to them "what may I help you two ladies with?"  
Pacifica then answered "I'm looking for a knife that would be helpful for a very adventurous individual.  
The clerk picked up a tiny and very techno looking knife "this can be used as a knife but also be used as a screwdriver, magnifying glass, and it even has a Wi-Fi setting"  
Wendy then asked "why would a knife need Wi-Fi?"  
the clerk put it back "ok yea that's dumb, how about this" and he picks up a knife that is a foot long and probably weighed ten LBS.  
Pacifica took it hand to confirm the weight "That's looks like nice, but I was thinking of something a little more… Practical" and paced back on the counter.  
the clerk placed it back and looked around "oh, this should be perfect" and he hands Pacifica a packet knife "this is our best knife" and he switches the blade out "it is made from titanium gold alloy, making extremely strong, light, and will not rust in your life time"  
Pacifica took the Knife and yea it was light and was definitely sharp "is there anything else to this knife?"  
the clerk continued "well the handle is made from the same metal and carbon fiber grip"  
Pacifica and Wendy nodded "I'll take that one"  
the clerk was about to put the knife in its box "do you want a name on the handle?"  
Pacifica "yes, the Name is Mason D. Pines"


	2. Chapter 2

12 Days to a Gravity Falls Christmas

This takes place in the Christmas season of 2018

11 days to Christmas  
CH 2: Visiting Santa

Stanley was giving Stanley Jr. a piggy back ride in the Mystery Shack, it was winter time so the Mystery Shack doesn't get that many customers so Soos closed it up early and that ment that the two Stanley boys had the whole Shack to Piggy back in.  
"Fasser Grompa! Fasser!" Stanley Jr. said with enthusiasm  
Stanley getting a devious smile on his face "Ok but don't say I didn't warn yah"  
Stanley Jr.'s eyebrows raised "wah me aboot what?"  
and Stanley Sr. started to gallop like a horse, Jumping over things and being all round crazy.  
Melody (who is about 8 months Pregnant) waddled with Soos right behind her and they amused themselves by watching the two Stans… horse around for a lack of better words. "Ok boys it's time to get going"  
"Awe, I don't wana go" Jr. said in protest.  
Stanley Sr. put Jr. down "its fine Jr., we are going to…" but Stanley saw that Melody wanted him keep quiet on where they were going.  
"Going where?" Stanley Jr. ask  
Stanley studdering a little "um, going to… ?"  
Stanley Jr quirked his head "oh, yea!"  
Soos seeing that there wasn't a way around it "well I was hungry any"  
Melody sighed "ok Stanley, come here" and Stanley Jr. took her hand and went with them

Stanley Sr. was sitting in the living room for about ten minutes "ok I'm bored" and he got up and decided to head to the mall, normally he hated the mall but this time he was going to make an acceptation because he knew that Soos and Melody were taking little Stanley to the Santa's workshop and he wanted to see Jr.'s interaction with Santa.  
Stanley was always weirded out by the mall, the commercialization seemed to be way over the top, and everyone was constantly looking to get something pointless. He did amuse himself time to time to watch people fight each other over Black Friday sales, he personally thought it should be called Black-eye Friday but that's beside the point, he was looking for that Santa's workshop and he was going to find it before the family get there.  
He Found the workshop and saw a couple of elves or employees dressed as elves arguing over something so he went closer to listen in, because he was a nosey person and he had nothing better to do or not to do.  
The one who looked like the head elf (Manager) explained to her co-worker "look if Scott Calvin doesn't show up we'll have to close up, it's that simple"  
she started to head to the back, Stanley had a train of thought and acted on it and spoke to the head elf before she could leave "Hey I heard you are in need of a Santa?"  
the head elf turned around "yea we are"  
Stanley straitened up "well I can sub for that Scott person until he arrives"  
The head elf thought on this, she looked back at the empty Santa throne then back to Stanley and sighed "desperate times I guess" went up to Stanley "do you have what it takes?"  
Stanley chuckled "what, have a wider than average waist line, sit on the throne and ask for the kids names and threaten them with coal if they aren't playing nice? Yea I think I'm good"

Stanley Jr. was bouncing all over the place as Soos and Melody were taking him through the mall to Santa's workshop.  
"Stanley slow down, take it easy and please don't do that" Melody said in a tiered protest.  
Soos walked up little Stanley couched down held him by both shoulders and looked him in the eye and calmly said "Ok Stanley calm down" and Stanley Jr. settled down a little "I know you some Pit Soda to drink but it's time to calm settle down, especially with who you are going to meet".  
This got Stanley's attention "oh… who is it, Mabel, Dipper? Who? Who?"  
Soos just took his hand and they rounded the corner and he pointed to the Santa's workshop and Little Stanley's eyes lit up and he squealed and was about to jump around in a hyper manner but then restrained himself, but was still a little Jumpy.  
Melody took Stanley's other hand and they went to the workshop.  
The line was a healthy length but they were making their way through the line in a healthy time, Soos had Little Stanley on his shoulders "so Dude, what are you gain to ask him?"  
Stanley thought on this for a moment "nothing too big, and what about you Daddy?"  
"Oh no I'm too big to ask Santa for anything" and Soos looked at the Santa and could see him with two crying Babies.  
"I Don't Understand" Melody said with confusion  
"Understand what?" Soos asked  
Melody pointed to Santa "why do people take their Babies, who are too young to be able to remember this and make the biggest fuss" the babies were now screaming their little heads off "it's just confusing, good thing we wait until Stanley was three"  
Soos sighed "yea" and he looked at the Santa and he looked familiar somehow.  
Soon enough it was Lil Stanley's turn to sit on Santa's lap and he ran up to him without hesitation.  
Stanley Sr. who is the Santa clause saw little Stanley running at him at full speed braced himself for the impact and Little Stanley jumped and landed on his lap causing Sr. to lose his breath for a moment "wow Stanley take it easy, I'm an old man"  
"how do you know my name?" Little Stanley asked  
Stanley regaining his composure "I am Santa Clause"  
Stanley Jr. then asked "then why do you ask the other kids their names?"  
Stanley thought this over quickly "I already know what the kid's names are, it's just I like it when Kids tell me their name themselves"  
looks like Stanley Jr. thought it sounded legit, so Stanley Sr. asked him "what do you want for Christmas Stanley?" Sr. was thinking he was going to ask for a toy truck or a rapping duck from the early 2,000's  
Stanley Jr. shyly tapped the ends of his fingers together "I don't want much for myself"  
Stanley was taken a little back by this "then who?"  
Jr. looked up at who he believed to be Santa "my little sister is still in my mommy's tummy, I would like ask for a gift for her"  
Stanley Sr. had to think hard on this one "Ok, what you want for her?"  
Little Stan looked around "a toy, or dolly or something nice, I don't want you to forget her".  
Stanley was so proud of his grandson and how thoughtful he was of others, when he was his age he probably ask Santa for a colouring book or a toy airplane. "Well little man, I love your thoughtfulness and hear is a candy cane that doesn't taste like peppermint".  
The head elf set up a camera "Ok you two, say jingle bells!"

The guy who was supposed to be Santa didn't come in till about 8pm, apparently on the road there was a scuffle between the manitors and the gnomes over territory that Dipper and Ford had to clear up. Anyway that is why the guy was so late, Stanley was payed $200 for his efforts but he didn't get home until about 10pm. He didn't hi to anyone, because they were all asleep so he went straight to his and ford's room got in his P.J.s and went to sleep.  
Little Stanley shot up from a nightmare that had, he didn't remember much of it but he saw it was late and he tried to go to sleep but couldn't.  
Seeing that he wasn't going to sleep he decided to get up and climb out of the crib which he easily did, he went into the living room and found that the door to Grandpa's room was left ajar, it was always locked when her and Grunckle Ford were in there for the night.  
He went on in and saw two beds and somehow knew witch one was grandpas so he climbed on it and got under the sheets and pulled his arm over him like a blanket.  
Stanley Sr. woke up from this but quickly saw who it was and within minutes they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

12 Days to a Gravity Falls Christmas

This takes place in the Christmas season of 2018

10 days to Christmas

CH 3: the Nutcracker

Mabel was searching for some Christmas specials with little Stanley, the two of them were looking in a box marked Christmas Specials, "ok so we have Rudolph the red nosed reindeer 3 stopping Jack Frost, How the Snitch Inconvenienced Christmas, and A Johnny Black Boxing day special?" Mabel looked up "wow I don't think the discount bin at the Mart Store would sell these."  
"what abow dis?" and he showed her an old VHS labeled 'the Nutcracker …..' the rest of the label was missing but it had a little more on it so Mabel read it "experience the true Nutcracker Story…." Once again that part of the label was missing.  
"Can we watch it?" Stanley asked  
Mabel looking the VHS "yea I don't see that harm in it" and she popped it into the VHS.

The movie started as all VHS movies did, with commercials that were way out dated and legal warnings about copying, eventualy the movie itself started. The animation looked fine but when the title came up it looked like it was written in Russian and there was English subtitles then they could see Stage curtains open up to reveal this to be a recording of actors who did this on a live stage "oh it's one of these movies" Mabel said to herself  
Stanley Jr. looked at her "one of what movies"  
Mable picked up the remote "it's one of those movies where they play it on stage live and several camera men record it"  
the Movie continued to play and everything everyone said was in Russian with English subtitles "and I don't think you can read that fast right?" Mabel asked  
Little Stanley shook his head "no, but the music is pretty. Can we pwease watch some-ing else"  
Mabel nods "sure thing" and she pushes the eject button on the remote but nothing happens "must be out of batteries, wait a minute" and she went to look for some batteries.  
She searched in the usual places like the kitchen, and some of the rooms but eventually she decided to look in Fords room/office, she found some things like D, D, and MD manuals, some old books and finaly some batteries. She picked one up and looked at it R.S. was written on them "must be a brand name" and she put them in the remote.  
When she came to the living room, Stanley was nowhere to be seen "Stanley where are you?"  
"I am going Potty" little Stanley shouted from the bathroom.  
Mable relived "ok just wanted to know where you are" then she turned her attention to the T.V. "it looks like we're are in the spot where the toys come to life" and Mabel pushed a button that looked like an upside down eject button. The remote started to glow green and Mabel was sucked into the T.V.

Mabel found herself in the room that she saw on the T.V., a wooden floor, a Christmas tree with candles in place of lights, and a grandfather clock… she was in the movie… er Play? And she took a good look at herself and she was wearing Clara's costume, it didn't take long for her to realize that she was in the play, playing the part of Clara. She tried to speak but she spoke in Russian but the strangest thing is she understood what she said perfectly and she could see subtitles of what she said, she looked to the other side of the stage and could see the Nutcracker Prince in Sword to Sword combat with the mouse King who looked similar to Multi-Bear in that he had several heads but only had two arms and legs like a normal person/mouse thing, as the fight was going on there was orchestra of music going on to their actions so she took a step forward and the music played to her step but her steps were more like ballet steps rather than normal walking. Mabel Ballet Walked to the two combatants and the looked like the Mouse king was starting to win and had the Nutcracker down and was ready to stab him, Mable remembering the story took off one of her ballet slippers and threw it at the mouse king causing him to turn his attention to her and in that brief moment the Nutcracker took his sword and Stabbed the Mouse King through the back. After the mouse kings defeat, the Nutcracker sheathed his sword and picked up the ballet slipper and walked towards her in Russian said to her "thank you for helping me defeat the mouse King, and I believe this is yours?" and he hands her the Slipper, after Mabel put the slipper on she explained everything and the Nutcracker thought it over "this is interesting, but It is beyond my power to get you home… But back home in the land of Sweets, there is someone who might be able to" and he escorted her to a carriage that was drawn by a Pegasus and took them to the Christmas tree that apparently had some sort of gateway hidden in it. Once the carriage left the room the Mouse King got up holding his wound "there is something different about her" and he hobbled after them.

Mabel looking around saw that the trees of the forest that the tree portal lead them to looked like they were made from… lickerish and was covered with icing sugar as snow and as they traveled the Music of the play would continue to play, though any time anyone did anything music would play, Mabel waved her hand in a random fashion and as i new musical instrument would play depicting it. Mabel looked up and saw the castle and this being a Russian depiction of the story it very much resembled the St. Basil's Chapel (the kremlin) as if it were a giant Gingerbread house and the surrounding landscape looked like it was made from baked Christmas goodies, as they made their way into the audience chamber The Nutcracker showed her a chair "just relax bit till I find St. Peter he might know how to get you back". The different dances act started, Chinese Tea done by candy, Trepak done by tin solders and maidens and of course the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies witch was the high light for her but then someone taped her on the shoulder and she saw the only none toy, mouse or candy person apart from herself, he was an older looking fellow and looked like a priest from a more eastern orthodox Christian church than the ones from the one at Soos's wedding. "Ah I see you are neither a toy, candy nor some form of pastry, oh my name is Uri and what is your name and how did you end up here?"

"And that is how I got here" Mabel explained.  
Uri was thinking "so this remote with batteries labelled with R.S. were able to bring you into the VHS" he said as he looked over the device "strange it started as a play write script…" he looked at Mable and sighed "Ok come with Me".  
The two of them went to went into the basement and it looked nothing like rest of the kingdom, it looked more like something from a wizard story.  
Uri offered Mabel a seat and started to go through his supplies "well you Probably would like an explanation while I set up a way out"  
Mabel nodding "yea, that would be nice"  
"ok so long story short, I was a priest in the eastern orthodox Church and for a time it was all good. Eventually the communist revolution erupted and the new government was very opposed to people of my position. I served with a fellow priest named Rasputin, and I heard he dabbled into some magic before he drowned in the river, but time wasn't on my side. The secret police came for me so I headed to Rasputin's old chamber and found his spell book" and showed her the book "and used a realm transfer spell but before I could activate it, the head officer came into the room and knocked over the pocket watch I wanted to get into but instead we got sucked into the script of the Nutcracker"  
"wait so there is another person in here?. And according to your story you have been in here over 100 years!" Mabel said in shock  
Uri nodded "I have many questions for you…"  
Uri finished setting up the ring "ok now bring the remote" and he looked over the spell book "ok this should be able to bring you back, just stand in the middle of the circle" and Mabel Did.  
"What about you?" she asked  
Uri looked down "if as much time passed as you say, I would die instantly when I enter that world again, thanks for your concern though" he looked at the remote "now just use the eject function of that thing and a gateway should appear to take you to where you came from"  
Mabel did just that and a green portal did open up looking similar to the one on the T.V., before she went in she gave Uri a hug "I won't forget your Kindness" and she went in.

Mabel found herself in the living room again, she could see Little Stanley sleeping on the couch with Waddles, and she didn't waste time and took the batteries out of the remote and put them in her pocket. Mabel heard the opening and closing of the Door so she went to investigate. Dipper, Pacifica, Soos, and Melody were back from the Nutcracker Play.  
"How was the Play?" Mabel asked  
Dipper taking a seat "it was fine and good, the conflict seemed to resolved rather quickly and most of it was just music and Dancing, and it seemed to end in an anti-climactic fashion"  
this seemed to match her experience tonight "well at least its consistent"  
"what?" Dipper asked  
Mabel waved it off "oh it's nothing, and where is Grunkle Ford"


End file.
